helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Poor Motiti
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info An empty basket with red bow appeared suddenly in front of Magda's house. Whose is it? Objective Talk to Motiti and increase her Hearts.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +171 000 Diamond +50 Lapel White Boots x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Motiti titled "Forgive Motiti!" that reads: :Lady Magda! I'm happy that you won't be angry at me. But Diane wants me to remember this! She wants me to write you a letter! Woo, but I cannot write! And the person Diane found to write this letter charged so high! I have spent all the money saved for dresses... Anyway, it was great that Lady Magda was not hurt! I'm happier than having a hundred, no! A thousand! Apple pies! *Some of the lines in Story Chat 1 seem to have been shown with the wrong character sprites in game. Here the names have been changed to make the story easier to follow. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: If you can, please read my name when you are lonely... Maid: Lady, are you reading again? What's the story? Magda: It's a poem, not a story... Maid: Is it a love poem? Lady... You just read lonely. Will you feel lonely, too? Magda: ... Maid: I, I'm sorry... I mean, you seem so popular that you shouldn't feel lonely... Magda: (Yeah. I shouldn't feel lonely... ) Magda: Wait, wait- wait until I breathe in!! Story Chat 2 Barris: Ah... what? Magda: ...... Ah? Please go ahead! Barris: You got distracted again. Magda: Ah? I'm sorry... Barris: If you're still worried about that... Magda: No, not that thing! You said we just had to wait. I understand! I also know I'm in a very special situation right now, and the hidden hand may be waiting for fatal blow. I can't hold you back. I can't let anyone who cares about me worry... Magda: I'm... not a delicate young lady who will be traumatized when she sees a knife and who needs protection all the time. Mother said that a lady should have her own faith and persistence. If possible, I hope I can do my part... Barris: ............ Magda: Wh-what? Am I wrong? Barris: A lady should have her own faith? In Finsel, most ladies believe in better gowns, finer jewelry, and more secretive topic. Barris: Compared with them, you're incredibly outstanding. Magda: (Is, is it a compliment?) Barris: We've actually screened several suspects. But... for some special reasons, the witness refused to identify the suspect. So the case is deadlocked and we can find no way out presently. Barris: Since you want to help, you can talk to her. As long as she is willing to identify the suspect and provide concrete evidence. The next thing is for the Ministry of Justice. Magda: I understand. Is she at the ball, too? Barris: Yes. She's a waiter. Have you heard of the Oren maiden of the Bavlenkas? Magda: ...Motiti? Barris: You seem to know her. Magda: Why she... uh... I mean, why she refused... Barris: Not clear right now. She seemed to be very resistant to human laws and regulations. People in the Ministry of Justice were immediately detected as soon as they approached her. Then she would... Magda: (... Got mad?) Barris: It's very tricky anyway. Many of us have suffered from her. Magda: Haha, I see. I'll talk to her. Story Chat 3 Motiti: Oh... Lady Magda! Magda: Stop, stop! Why did you run! Motiti: Mo-Motiti doesn't want to see Lady Magda! Motiti is afraid... Waho! Magda: Oh... Motiti doesn't want to see me. Does Motiti dislike me now? Motiti: Not at all! Even if Motiti dislikes apple pie, she won't dislike Lady Magda! Magda: Then why did you run when you saw me? Motiti: Because... because... Wahoo... Magda: Well, well. Don't cry. Be good... Motiti: Wah, be touched on the head again... Motiti feels so sorry for Lady Magda! Magda: (She said she felt sorry? For what?) Magda: (Ask her when she calms down... I'd better distract her first, Start with the things that could make her happy... ) Story Chat 4 Magda: Motiti... :About the basket : Magda: There's a strange thing. My maiden found an empty basket with a red bow at the door this morning. : Motiti: Eh!! : Magda: Motiti's bow is also red... : Motiti: Wahoo, Motiti is sorry to Lady Magda! Motiti was going to make an apology. But Motiti didn't want to be arrested! And apple pie was so delicious! Motiti was hungry... : Motiti: Motiti was afraid, Waho... Motiti ate them all... Er(belching)! : Magda: All right, all right~ no more crying. So that basket is really yours... : Motiti: Motiti also lost her basket! Motiti is about to be beaten, Wahoo... : Magda: Don't worry, don't worry~ I'm here and no one will beat you. Good girl. : Motiti: Er... Er! Motiti believes in Lady Magda. : Magda: Good girl~ Tell me, what were you doing with your basket at my house? Why did you try to make an apology to me? And why did you say you don't want to be arrested? : Motiti: Because... because... : Magda: It's about the attack on me, isn't it? : Motiti: Motiti can't say it, Waho... They're going to catch Motiti, Waho... : Magda: Look, I like Motiti best! I also like apple pie. : Motiti: Ah? : Magda: If I have to choose between apple pie and Motiti, I will definitely choose Motiti. : Motiti: Is Lady Magda saying that Motiti is more important than apple pie? : Magda: And all pretty maiden dresses. : Motiti: Wow! : Magda: So... no more crying, give me a smile, okay? I love Motiti's smile best! : Motiti: Um... Okay! Motiti's gonna tell Lady Magda everything! Even if... even if be arrested! : Magda: First tell me who's going to arrest you. : Motiti: The man... in the black robe, who looks fierce and cool, and his men... : Magda: You mean Barris? How come? : Motiti: They said they would take Motiti there! Didn't they try to arrest me? Motiti must not be arrested! Or there's no apple pie! And no pretty maiden dresses, either! : Magda: ... : Motiti: He's always at Lady Magda's side! Leaving Motiti with no chance to give Lady Magda apple pie! : Magda: So you wanted to give me apple pie yesterday, but you didn't dare to come in...because you saw Barris' carriage, right? : Motiti: Motiti heard that Lady Magda had almost been killed! Lady Magda must be upset! And Motiti seemed to see the killer that night... Motiti didn't know him, but Motiti was busy with apple pie, and didn't report to Butler Harson. Waho... : Motiti: Motiti is stupid! Almost made Lady Magda be killed, so Motiti didn't dare to... Er! To see, you... : Magda: No~ Motiti didn't do anything wrong. Didn't Motiti tell the information about the killer to the Ministry of Justice? : Motiti: Yes, yes! But they wanted to catch Motiti! Motiti was afraid... : Magda: (Alas... Poor, cute little Motiti...) : Magda: It's all right~ It's all right~ I'm here. No one will arrest you. Mr. Barris is my friend. He's been protecting me lately, and it was him who saved me~ : Magda: Motiti could try to believe him, just as you believe me~ Am I a bad person? :About the case : Magda: ...I'd like to ask you a favor. : Motiti: Motiti... Motiti's willing to help! : Magda: Good... Well, my friend Barris has a few questions for you. I wonder if you'd like to go... : Motiti: Barris?! : Magda: Yes... He's investigating a case and wants to know something— Eh, why are you shivering? : Motiti: Could Motiti not... not go... I, I'm scared! : Motiti: Motiti don't want to be arrested! There's no maiden dress and apple pie! Waho... : Magda: No one's trying to arrest you. We just want to ask you something. About... about... Did you see anything strange the night someone tried to attack me... : Motiti: Motiti didn't mean it. Wahoo, Motiti shouldn't forget to report to Butler Harson just for eating apple pie! Motiti hurt Lady Magda, Waho... : Magda: That's not true. Motiti didn't hurt me but helped me a lot. The case woudn't have gone so far if you hadn't provided information to the Ministry of Justice. : Motiti: Real-really... : Magda: Motiti doesn't believe me? : Motiti: No, no, Motiti believes Lady Magda! Motiti dislikes the robed man, who looks fierce and is always around Lady Magda! : Motiti: He's always around Lady Magda, making it impossible for Motiti to whisper to Lady Magda!! Humph! He's as annoying as turnip pie! Motiti hates turnip pie the most! : Magda: Oh... you hate turnip pie the most. But it's not the time to talk about it. Anyway, umm, look~ : Motiti: Motiti is listening~~~~ : Magda: I love Motiti the most! : Motiti: ... : Magda: If I have to choose between apple pie and Motiti. I will definitely choose Motiti. : Motiti: Wow... : Magda: And all pretty maiden dresses! : Motiti: Is Lady Magda saying that Motiti is more lovable than apple pie and maiden dress? : Magda: Yes~ so no more crying~ I love Motiti's smile best~ : Motiti: Um... Okay! : Magda: Well~ Wipe away your tears and go there, okay? Mr. Barris is my friend. And it was him who saved me. Motiti could try to believe him just as you believe me. : Magda: Look~ Am I a bad person? Motiti: Motiti likes Lady Magda! You're a good person! Magda: Ah, why suddenly made at me... Motiti: Heh~ Motiti wants to hug Lady Magda~ Story Chat 5 Magda: It takes me some time, but at last Motiti is willing to go with Mr. Barris to the Ministry of Justice. Magda: With her testimony, the criminal should... be caught soon... Magda: The Paola... The Paola... Magda: What will be waiting for me tomorrow...? Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 6 Category:Transcript